


You Make Me Feel

by fifthnorthumberland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Grey-aromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you fall in ways you wouldn't have expected for people you didn't know existed. And it's even better than you could have imagined. </p><p>Or a roller derby AU with grey-aromantic Kira and asexual + genderfluid Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/gifts).



The sun was beating down hard as Kira makes her way to the arena. She thought skating over to the first practice might help ease her nerves. As it is, she’s sweating and out of breath and starting to regret signing up for the roller derby team. The try-outs had been fun and she’d enjoyed meeting a few of the girls who were also trying out for the team. She never expected to be picked, though she’s actually quite decent by now.

Ever since school had been out, Kira had spent every Saturday morning on bike paths and some week nights in the streets of the suburb where she and her parents lived, practicing. She’d gotten the hang of it pretty quickly and was actually quite fast. Skating all the way to the arena might have been stretching it, though.

When she finally makes it, surprisingly on time, she feels her breath start to catch for a completely different reason. The nervousness she’d somewhat successfully kept away for the week since she got the news she got in the team catches up with her in an instant as she sees the skaters stretching around the rink, in full gear.

Kira does her best to inhale and exhale in an effort to calm herself as she clutched to her helmet. A hand rested on her shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?”

A person with short brown hair and big beautiful eyes was looking at her with concern. Kira immediately snaps out of her nervousness and smiles big at the stranger still holding her shoulder.

“Yeah, just a little nervous,” Kira says between nervous laughs.

The stranger smiles back and squeezes Kira’s shoulder before saying “You’ll do just fine”, winking at her and skating onto the rink.

Kira looked on for a moment as they circled around the rink along with other skaters who were warming up, amused and curious about them. She wouldn’t get to know who they were if she didn’t strap on her helmet and join them.

*                                                                                                                                                                               

Kira couldn’t have anticipated the joy and freedom she felt skating quickly around the rink alongside a bunch of other people. The wind catching in her hair made her feel powerful and like she could do anything. The first practice ended in a round of applause and high fives lead by the coach, Ms. Finstock. She was a tough coach, but she seemed like a nice person. If only she could remember any of their names.

For example, Malia Tate’s name. Malia is apparently the name of the cute stranger who shook Kira out of her anxiety before the practice. Kira keeps catching herself looking out for them once they make their way to the locker room to change. Kira doesn’t have to change since she’s heading back home in her skates, but she really wants to say hi to Malia, so she follows the group.

She finds Malia sitting on a bench, untying their skates. She joins them and can’t help the moan of relief that escapes her when she sits down. Malia looks up, a knowing smile on her face.

“Sore feet?” she asks.

“Yeah. I didn’t expect that, wow.”

“You better get used to it, we’ll be doing this twice a week all summer.” Malia replies as she slips off one skate.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. Just gotta get used to it, you know?” Malia nods. “Have you been on the team for a while?” Kira inquires.

“No, but I was on the team of my old school. I was so happy when I found out there’s one here too!”

Kira plays with her helmet strap as Malia slips. “Well, you were really good out there. We’re lucky to have you on the team.”

Malia turns to look at Kira with a curious smile. “Thank you. You’re pretty good yourself, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure! I saw you at the try-outs. You’re fast.”

Kira feels herself blushing. “I mean, I just started. But thank you.” She extends her hand to Malia. “I’m Kira, by the way.”

Malia takes her hands and shakes it firmly. “Malia. I use she/her pronouns. How about you?”

“Oh, same actually. Thanks for asking!”

“Hey, no problem. I use “they” sometimes, but today is a she day.”

Kira feels like it’s unnatural to smile so much at a person, but she can’t help it. Malia’s smiling as well and it feels contagious.

“Noted. I guess I better get going if I want to make it home before sundown.”

Malia reaches out to touch Kira’s arm. Her hand is warm and soft. “Wait, you’re not skating home I hope?”

Kira feels embarrassed, like she should know better “I mean, yeah, I didn’t think it would be that bad…”

Malia pats her arm lightly and tells her “I’m driving you home,” in a no-nonsense tone that makes it sound more like a fact than an offer. Which it probably is.

“I- Okay? Thank you?” Kira fumbles.

“My pleasure!” says Malia as she stuffs her skates in her bag. “So, are you gonna take off those skates?”

Now Kira feels really foolish.

“I didn’t pack any shoes,” she confesses.

“Oh my god!” Malia exclaims, laughing and Kira is so charmed. Her laugh is so genuine and beautiful. She can’t help but smile like a fool at Malia until she calms down. For a moment, they just look at each other, smiling. Malia is the first to shake herself out of it, laughing a little more.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to go barefoot!”

Kira laughs a little, her heart warm and fuzzy, as she takes off her skates.

*

Parked in front of Kira’s house, Malia turns down the radio and asks Kira for her phone. Without really thinking about it, Kira fishes it out of her bag and hands it over to her new friend.

Malia types something in and hands it back.

“There you go!” she says, “Text me if you need a lift Thursday, okay?”

“Okay, will do. Thank you so much!” Kira says and means it. She opens the car’s door and steps out. Barefoot on her front lawn, she leans to wave goodbye through the window.

“See you soon” Malia says, then she winks at Kira and starts the engine.

*

Three weeks later, they’ve established a routine. Malia picks up Kira just before practice on Tuesday and after practice, they hang out at a park near the arena before heading back home. On Thursday, Malia finishes working a bit earlier, so they either grab some fast food or eat at Kira’s house before the practice and then they drive home right after. They usually stay in Malia’s car, talking, for a while, before Kira goes home.

They text on the other days. Malia tells Kira about the weird costumers she serves at the hardware store where she works. Kira tells her about her judo training and her art projects. Sometimes, they call each other in the evenings and talk, sometimes for an hour, about anything.

Kira can hardly believe how great being friends with Malia is. She’s never had anything like this.

*

They play their first game in the next town over and, naturally, Malia drives them. Neither of their parents could make it as it’s midday on a week day. Kira kinda of feels bad about how happy she is that she gets to do the hour long drive with Malia, and not her parents.

They lose the game. Actually, they get destroyed by the other team. On the way home, when Malia and Kira stop at a dinner, they both wince as they sit down at a booth, wary of their bruises.

They order burgers and fries and milkshakes and eat mostly in silence, exhausted and beat by the day’s efforts. The only time the silence is interrupted is when Malia burps and they both laugh. It’s comfortable, just sitting here and eating with Malia. Kira’s surprised she doesn’t feel the need to say anything. They pay and head out to the car.

When they get back on the road, the sun is setting. Malia’s got the radio on as background noise more than anything and the windows open. Kira falls asleep, at peace.

She’s woken up by Malia’s hand shaking her shoulder lightly. “We’re home,” they say.

Kira smiles at them and puts her hand on Malia’s, still on her shoulder, and smiles at them sleepily. She doesn’t mean much by it, it simply feels natural, comfortable, and affectionate.

Malia tenses up, though, and pulls their hand away before sitting back in their seat. Kira feels shook for an instant as Malia holds the steering wheel tightly.

“I- Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Kira begins.

“It’s okay. I just don’t… do that.” Malia says, looking straight ahead, avoiding Kira’s stare.

“Oh.” Kira says, confused.

“I mean, I like you – a lot, actually – but just not like that, I don’t do that, I don’t feel like that about people, I’m sorry-“ Malia rushes.

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Kira interrupts, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

Malia sits there, still not looking at Kira. Kira thinks she understands that Malia said, but she just wants to make sure.

“Are you asexual? Or, like, on the spectrum?” she asks carefully.

Malia turns to her and looks at her with wide eyes, surprised.

“I am. How did you-“

“So am I.” says Kira. “I’m actually kind of aromantic, too.”

The tension in Malia’s shoulders melts a little.

“I guess it just never came up.” they say, laughing a little.

“Yeah, wow.” Kira thinks for a moment and remembers what Malia said a moment before. “Wait, you like me!” she exclaims joyfully.

Malia looks shy all of a sudden. Kira’s never seen this look on them before.

“I mean, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. It’s not, like, I don’t know, romantic. I just like you, a lot, and I love spending time with you.”

Kira can’t believe this is truly happening. Malia’s just put into words exactly how Kira feels about them.

“Yeah. You feel very special to me. I don’t know, you’re just. I mean, I like you too, Malia.” Kia confesses.

Malia reaches out their hand, palm up, and says “I’m glad.”

Kira tentatively links her fingers with Malia’s. They let her and then squeeze their fingers around hers.

“I guess we have a lot to talk about, eh?” Kira laughs.

“I can’t wait.” Malia says, looking down at their joint hands.

*

It’s baby steps from then on. In a way, Kira thinks, it’s been baby steps since they first met, leading up to – well she doesn’t really know. She’s got no idea what she’s doing, but it’s nice. They spend just as much time together, but now it feels like there’s a new quality to it. It’s just as precious, but maybe they’re just happier now that their feelings are out in the open.

Malia’s dad doesn’t quite understand that their relationship doesn’t include sex and so he doesn’t allow Kira to sleep over at their house. So Kira invites Malia to sleep at hers, a few weeks after their talk in the car. She kind of nervous, but also excited. She hasn’t had a sleepover in a while and she can’t wait to wake up next to Malia and to make her breakfast the next morning. It feels like pop fizz in her chest when she thinks about it.

Her parents know Malia well by now, after all the times she’s been over for supper. They like her and she makes them laugh. Kira was already out to her parents when she told them about Malia, so there was nothing to explain.

Malia drops by after supper on Saturday. She’s just finished her shift and she looks exhausted.

“Hey,” she says fondly, a tired and genuine smile on her face.

“Hey,” Kira answers, “come on in.”

When Malia steps in, Kira opens her arms to her and she falls into them in a tight hug.

“I’m happy to see you” Malia says.

“Me too. Missed you.”

 

They play videos games for a while, laying on their stomachs and bumping into each other when one beats the other. Kira feels relaxed and is having fun. Malia laughs at her when she gets frustrated at a certain obstacle in the game and Kira laughs at Malia when she snort-laughs. It’s a good evening.

When it gets late and they both start to yawn, Kira puts the remotes away and starts to get ready for bed.

“Wanna get changed first?” she offers to Malia.

Malia changes into pajamas as Kira pulls the covers down. Once Malia’s out, she grabs her pajamas and gets changed too. While brushing her teeth, she feels nervousness creeping onto her. She’s felt little bursts of it all day when she thought about tonight, but now it’s caught up with her. It’s not that she’s afraid of sleeping in the same bed as Malia, but that she’s afraid she wants too much right now. She keeps thinking about cuddling with Malia and would really like it to happen, and she’ll obviously respect Malia’s decision when she asks her if she wants to, but the trouble is asking. She’s never done this before and she’s kind of scared. Of what it implies and of how Malia could interpret it.

She breathes deeply twice and tells herself it’ll be fine before walking out. She just needs to ask.

Malia’s already underneath the covers when Kira comes out of the bathroom. She looks comfortable, sitting in Kira’s bed, reading the back cover of the book Kira keeps on her bedside table.

Kira joins her in the bed and sits cross-legged in front of her. Malia looks up from the book and smiles at her in such a fond way, it makes Kira’s heart flutter a little.

“Hey, uh, remember when we said we needed to talk about a lot of things?” Kira asks, taking whatever courage she has by both hands.

Malia looks confused for a second before she remembers “Oh, yeah! What, did you want to do this now?”

“Um, no, I mean, we don’t have to talk about _everything_ tonight, but maybe a few things.”

“Okay, sure. Like what?” Malia holds out both her hands and Kira takes them and starts playing with her fingers.

“Well… How do you like to sleep? Like, do you want a lot of space or your own blanket, or…?”

“Mh. Well, I’m okay with sharing a blanket, and I’m not going to lie, I was kind of hoping we could cuddle a bit.” Malia answers hesitantly.

Kira can’t help the smile that bursts on her face.

“Oh good, me too!”

“Awesome! Okay, my turn!”

“Alright, shoot.” Kira answers, feeling much more confident now.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Malia asks very seriously.

Kira gives her a mock-serious look and answers “I consider myself versatile.”

They both burst out laughing.

They talk about other things they like and don’t like, in bed and elsewhere, for another hour. Eventually, they lie down face to face, still holding hands, and keep talking. At one point, Malia yawns and Kira feels herself wanting to give into temptation and yawn as well so she turns off the lights and they talk for another few minutes before whispering “goodnight” and falling asleep.

*

Waking up next to Malia is not quite what Kira had imagined. It’s better. Malia apparently runs hot all the time and right now, with her arms strewn across Kira and her whole body placated to Kira’s back, Kira can’t say she complains. The window’s still open because Kira forgot to close it last night. The August night air crept into the room and it’s now pleasantly toasty warm under the covers compared to the room.

Malia probably feels Kira stir because she’s wriggling and nosing at Kira’s neck, semi-conscious. Kira is happy to let her, content with being close to her partner. She feels like when clouds part and the sun shines on you. Or like when the breeze picks up some autumn leaves and makes them twirl. Light, free, happy. Radiant.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the second round of the Teen Wolf Femslash Exchange. Thanks so much to the mods Penny and Christa for taking care of everything! You do an amazing job :) Thanks to my giftee, who had great prompts for me! Please visit the tumblr http://teenwolffemslashexchange.tumblr.com/ for more information about the exchange and to participate in possible future ones!


End file.
